


The One You Need

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Handcuffs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Getting Together, Handcuffs, Insecure Peter Hale, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Sort Of, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Under-negotiated Kink, let me know if I missed anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Peter was glad there were no current emergencies in Beacon Hills, but Peter was bored. That led him to visit Stiles’ apartment, when he finds Stiles in the middle of subdrop. Peter, being the ever caring Dom that he is helps Stiles out of it with with cuddles. When Stiles gets out of subdrop they talk about it and it leads to something Peter was not expecting from a boring Tuesday afternoon.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Handcuffs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156679
Comments: 24
Kudos: 508





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I really have no idea where this came from, but here’s this? Definitely not what I usually write but I’ve been creeping the Steter BDSM tags for too long not to give in and write some I guess :) let me know what you think!

It was the sixth day that had gone by without imminent danger or pack business, and that was something of a small miracle. Peter was thrilled to not have to put up with the idiots that made up most of the pack, but if Peter was being honest with himself, he missed Stiles. 

They hadn’t spent more than two days apart in the past year with all the monsters the Nemeton attracted, and Peter had, understandably, grown accustom to spending time with Stiles. He would even go so far as to say he had grown fond of Stiles. 

So it shouldn’t be a surprise that, even on a day off, he wanted to spend time with Stiles. At least that was what Peter told himself, as he got into the small elevator in Stiles’ apartment complex. 

The lights in the elevator were dim and flickering, and the entire building smelled vaguely of cat piss. Peter supposed the odour wasn’t as big of an issue for non-werewolves, but it was still off-putting enough for Peter to hold his breath as much as possible in the enclosed space of the elevator. 

When the elevator doors finally opened on Stiles’ floor, Peter let himself take a deep breath, but frowned at the strong scents he was picking up. 

He could smell sadness, anxiety, desperation, want, loneliness and so many more conflicting yet complimentary emotions bundled into Stiles’ scent that could only mean one thing. It wasn’t something he ever expected to smell from Stiles, but Peter had been around long enough to recognize what subdrop smelled like. 

Why on earth Stiles seemed to be experiencing it, alone, at 3 in the afternoon on a Tuesday, was an entirely different question he would have to ask later. Peter sighed and walked the short distance to Stiles’ front door. 

He hesitated for only a second, before knocking softly. 

“Go away” Stiles said. His voice sounded shaky and raw, as if he’d been crying. It made Peter want to break the door open, but he knew that would only make Stiles more upset. 

“Sweetheart, can you open the door for me?” Peter asked gently. He didn’t want to push too hard and drive Stiles away. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not in the mood for an argument or debate or whatever you want right now Peter.” Stiles answered. Peter wasn’t entirely sure, but Stiles desperation and want seemed to get stronger when he has said Peter’s name. 

“I know, darling. I can tell you’re dropping. If you let me in, I can take care of you” Peter offered. 

Stiles didn’t know what to think of Peter’s offer. He didn’t know how Peter even knew that he was spiralling pretty badly into subdrop right now. Stiles hadn’t even known until the guy he’d picked up from Jungle was already well out of his apartment. 

He thought about ignoring Peter until he just went away, but Stiles would be lying if he said the idea of being taken care of didn’t sound appealing. It sounded nice. Like exactly what Stiles needed. What he’d been desperate enough to go to Jungle at noon in the middle of the week to find. 

So Stiles slowly uncurled himself from his spot on the couch and made his way to the door. He took a deep breath before unlocking and opening the door for Peter. 

Peter took one look at Stiles, before his usual smirk drop away. In its place was nothing but concern. 

“Oh sweetheart. Tell me what you need” Peter said, and something in Stiles broke. 

Stiles wasn’t sure what had done it, between Peter’s concern, the sweet words, the pet names, or maybe his apparent willingness to actually help Stiles. But Stiles threw his arms around Peter’s neck and sobbed. 

“Shh sweetheart, it’s alright” Peter mumbled, making Stiles shiver. Peter gently wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and guided him a few steps backwards, further into the apartment. 

Stiles’ head was cradled in crook of Peter’s neck, so he didn’t see Peter close the front door, only heard the soft click of it being shut again. It wasn’t until his crying finally subsided that Stiles pulled away just enough to look up at Peter. 

“Just.... hold me?” Stiles asked. His voice no higher than a whisper. 

“Of course, darling. Is there anywhere you would feel more comfortable?” Peter asked. Stiles nodded, but hesitated before answering. 

“My bed, but only if you’re okay with that. I don’t want to overstep or make you uncomfortable” Stiles told him. He didn’t know what he was allowed to ask for, and didn’t want to make it seem like he couldn’t take no for an answer. 

“Lead the way, sweetheart. Like I said, I’m more than willing to help you with whatever you need right now. I’m going to take care of you” Peter said. 

It sounded like a promise. That was enough for Stiles to step away from Peter and lead him to his bed. 

He got under the covers, revelling in the soft feeling. He watched Peter quickly take his shoes and jacket off before joining Stiles under the covers. 

Stiles let himself be manhandled, until he was chest to chest with Peter. Stiles face was pressed into the crook of Peter’s neck, Peter’s arms around his waist, much like the has been when Peter has gotten here. It felt.... safe was the only word he could come up with. 

Stiles tried his hardest to relax in the quiet of his room, the safely of Peter’s embrace. It just wasn’t enough. Stiles knew exactly what he wanted, what he needed. But despite Peter’s words, he wasn’t sure if he could ask for more.

“Stiles, I can’t take care of you if you don’t tell me what you need” Peter told him. It almost sounded like Peter was scolding him. It was also the first time Peter had used his name. That alone was jarring enough to make Stiles tell him the truth. 

“I... I know we didn’t do anything, but could you tell me I did good? I.... need to be praised when I...” he trailed off, not really sure how to finish that thought. His mind was all over the place when he was in subdrop and Stiles hated it.

“Of course sweetheart. Thank you for telling me” Peter said. Stiles felt one of Peter’s hands move from its position at his waist. He was about to ask, but before he could say anything, Stiles felt Peter’s fingers gently carding through his hair. 

Peter started to tell Stiles how good he had been, for things that Stiles had actually done. Like letting Peter in, letting Peter help him and telling Peter what he needed. 

Peter’s words, his touch, his willingness to help Stiles.... it made him feel better. More settled, both in body and mind. He took a deep breath and was finally able to relax, to let go. It was everything he had been looking for when he’d picked up that guy from Jungle. And he was getting it from Peter Hale, of all people.

When Stiles was more settled he’d have to seriously think about what that meant for him, for them. But for now, Stiles just let himself feel taken care of, like Peter had promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I still have no idea where the inspiration for this came from but hope you enjoy? Let me know if I missed any tags you think should be included, and as always, let me know what you think!

Peter could tell the exact second that Stiles woke up. His heartbeat sped up just enough for Peter to notice. Stiles’ breathing also changed from the shallow rhythmic pattern to more of a deep, forced rhythm, signalling that Stiles was doing his best to pretend he was still asleep. 

Peter wasn’t sure why Stiles wanted or thought that he needed to do that. But Peter was more than happy to let Stiles pretend to be asleep while he continued to gently play with Stiles’ hair. 

They hadn’t moved much in the few hours that Stiles has slept. Stiles’ face was still tucked into the crook of his neck, Peter still had one arm around Stiles waist. 

He wasn’t opposed to staying like this as long as Stiles wanted, but Peter knew they would have to talk about whatever this was at some point. Peter continued to gently play with Stiles’ hair for another few minutes, before Stiles finally decided to be awake. 

Instead of pulling away like Peter expected, Stiles leaned in closer and started kissing and licking at Peter’s neck. It took every ounce of restraint he had not to let this just continue. 

“Stiles” he scolded, “we need to talk about this” Peter said. 

Peter felt more than he heard the whine that Stiles let out at his words. Stiles didn’t make a move to distance himself at all. Peter just sighed at his antics. 

“I know this is never going to happen again. But before we go back to only tolerating each other and pretending this never happened, can you tie me up and let me suck you off? We can pretend it never happened either” Stiles asked, as he finally pulled away, just enough to look at Peter with big, pleading eyes. 

The thought of Stiles on his knees, his hands secured behind his back as he sucked Peter off was tempting, but the rest of what Stiles had said made him pause. 

“Is that what you want? For me to take care of you for the night, then pretend it never happened?” Peter asked. It was the furthest thing from what Peter wanted. 

Peter didn’t think he could have just one night with Stiles. He knew himself enough to know he would want more. More time with Stiles. More everything with Stiles. 

“That’s what I want” Stiles told him, but Peter heard the uptick in his heart. 

“Stiles, I can hear you lying. I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me what you want” Peter told him. 

Stiles knew that. But he also knew there was a very high probability that Peter wouldn’t want to give Stiles what he wanted. What he needed. 

Because Stiles didn’t want Peter for just the one time. He wanted Peter. Wanted a relationship, both romantic and sexual with him. But Peter wouldn’t want that. Couldn’t possibly want that, and Stiles knew it. So Stiles kept his mouth shut. 

Peter sighed, seemed to consider everything, and spoke. 

“Stiles, I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I don’t want you to feel like you owe me, or something equally as ridiculous, because I helped you get out of subdrop” Peter said. 

Stiles felt Peter start to pull away, as if Peter thought his mere presence was making Stiles uncomfortable. Stiles was shaking his head and grabbing Peter’s arm before he could stop himself. 

“I want this tonight. But I want it tomorrow and the night after that, and every other night. It’s not that I don’t want this, Peter. 

I’m just well aware that I’m not the ideal boyfriend or even the ideal sub. I’m a rude, sarcastic asshole who talks too much, and that doesn’t just switch off when I’m subbing. Why would you possibly want to put up with that?” Stiles asked, almost rhetorically. 

He had tried to put as much sarcasm and bitterness into his voice as he could. But even Stiles could hear the insecurities and doubts in his words, and he hated it. 

“Stiles, I wouldn’t be putting up with you. I want you. I want a relationship with you. I want this today and tomorrow and for the rest of our lives” Peter told him.

Stiles could feel the sting of tears threatening to spill at Peter’s words. God it sounded like a promise. The rest of their lives. Stiles leaned in and kissed Peter. 

It was soft, almost hesitant at first, before Peter growled and spun them, so Stiles was on his back, on the mattress. Stiles wanted to reach out and touch, but Peter had both of his wrists pinned down to the mattress. His grip wasn’t painful but firm enough to keep Stiles in place. 

Stiles moaned as Peter bit down on his lip, and Peter took the opportunity to lick into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles let Peter explore his mouth, feeling himself growing hard in response to the feeling. 

When Stiles finally pulled away to breath, Peter’s eyes were glowing bright blue. 

“Now can you tie me up and let me suck you off?” Stiles asked, batting his eyelashes in what he hoped for was his best puppy dog eyes.

Peter, the asshole, laughed at him. He looked at Stiles critically, as if assessing how serious Stiles was being. 

“I’m surprised you want that, darling. I’ve always known you had a bit of an oral fixation, but I never thought you’d want to be restrained” Peter commented, not making a move to get off of Stiles. 

“It’s not about being able to move or not, it’s about trusting someone.... trusting you enough to give you control” Stiles explained. 

“I trust you, Peter” he added, when he saw Peter still hesitating. “We don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. But if you want, I’ve got a pair of handcuffs and lube in the top drawer of the nightstand” 

Peter wordlessly let go of Stiles’ wrists and got off of him. Stiles was worried he had scared Peter off, until he saw Peter reaching for the the drawer he had mentioned on the nightstand. 

“Stand up and strip for me sweetheart” Peter instructed him as he took the handcuffs out of the drawer. 

“Yes Sir” Stiles said, as he stood up and winked at Peter. Peter’s answering grin was almost maniacal. 

Stiles pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor. He pulled his sweatpants and boxers off in one swift motion that left him naked in front of Peter, who was still fully clothed. 

“Turn around, hands behind your back” Peter instructed him. Stiles did as he was told, facing away from Peter and waited. 

Peter ran a hand down Stiles’ spine and it made him shiver in anticipation. Stiles didn’t move as Peter grabbed one of his wrists. 

“Tell me if it’s too tight” Peter told him, as Stiles felt the cool metal of the handcuff wrapped around his wrist. 

“It’s good” Stiles told him. Peter didn’t answer, but grabbed his other wrist and locked it in place in the other cuff. 

Stiles pulled, lightly testing the cuffs and they were secure. Well, as secure as someone who’d grown up around cops could be in a set of police grade handcuffs. 

Stiles could hear Peter moving and soon, Peter was in front of him again. Peter reached out and brought a hand up to Stiles’ face, gently cupping his cheek. 

“I want you to stop, or tell me to stop if you need this to stop. I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with, so I need you to tell me if that happens, ok?” Peter asked. Stiles nodded and mumbled an ‘ok’. 

“Good boy” Peter said. Stiles blushed at the praise, and it made Peter smile. Peter’s hand fell away from Stiles’ face and he took a step back. 

“Kneel for me, sweetheart” Peter ordered. Stiles sank to his knees, almost falling because of how off balance he was with his hands behind him. 

Stiles looked up and watched in anticipation as Peter pealed off his shirt. He took his time unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. By the time Peter had removed the last of his clothes, Stiles’ mouth was almost watering at the sight of of his dick. 

Fuck, he was huge. Stiles could feel himself getting hard just at the thought of it. Peter took a step towards him, and then another, until his dick was only inches from Stiles’ face. 

Stiles watched as Peter grabbed his cock and stroked himself a few times before pressing the head to Stiles lips. 

“Go ahead, sweetheart” Peter told him. It was all the encouragement Stiles needed. He opened his mouth and took Peter’s dick all the way, before pulling almost completely off. He licked and sucked at the head of Peter’s cock, earning a moan from Peter. 

Stiles smiled as best as he could before he began bobbing his head up and down Peter’s dick. He went slow at first, almost teasingly so, but sped up as more sounds of pleasure escaped Peter’s lips. 

Stiles lost himself in the rhythm. Lost himself in the feel and taste of Peter’s dick in his mouth. Lost himself in the noises he was getting from Peter. 

Stiles looked up at Peter, whose eyes were glowing brilliant, bright blue. He could tell that meant Peter was close and went to speed up his efforts. But what felt like a clawed hand grabbed Stiles by the hair and pulled him off of Peter. 

Stiles tried his hardest not to whine at the loss, but ended up pouting instead. He looked up at Peter, ready to ask what he’d done wrong, but Peter was smirking down at him. 

“Do you want to continue, or do you want me to fuck you?” Peter asked. Stiles looked up at him as he considered it. He wanted to keep going, loved being on his knees with a cock in his mouth. But he really wanted Peter to fuck him. 

“I....I want you to fuck me” Stiles answered. “Please” he added before Peter could say anything else. 

“Do you want the handcuffs to stay on while I fuck you?” Peter asked. 

“Yes” Stiles answered immediately. Peter smirked and called him a good boy. It only made Stiles’ dick harder as he let himself be pulled to his feet. 

Stiles let himself be manhandled. Peter used his grip on Stiles’ hair to bend him over the side of the bed. Stiles’ feet were still planted on the ground, but he was face first in the mess they had made of his bedsheets. 

He heard the drawer of the nightstand being opened and closed again, followed by the familiar popping sound of Peter opening the cap on the bottle of lube Stiles kept there. 

Stiles didn’t even have time to be embarrassed by the bottle being almost half empty, before he felt one of Peter’s fingers circling his hole. He moaned when Peter’s finger finally dipped inside his hole. Stiles felt it pushing in an out a few times before a second finger was added. 

Peter fucked him with his fingers for what felt like hours, but could only have been minutes. He scissored his fingers, curled and moved them to stretch Stiles.

By the time Peter added a third finger, Stiles was a whimpering mess. Peter kept telling Stiles how good he was being for taking everything Peter gave him. Stiles could do nothing but moan and writhe in pleasure at the praise. 

“Look at you” Peter said from somewhere behind him. “You look so beautifully desperate for my cock” 

Stiles moaned and tried to push back onto Peter’s fingers, but Peter’s other hand had an iron clad grip on Stiles’ waist. Peter pulled his fingers out and Stiles whines at the loss.

“Think you can take my cock now?” Peter asked. Stiles wasn’t sure if Peter expected him to answer or not, but he nodded, not trusting himself to be able to speak.

“Now, it’s completely up to you, but do you want me to use a condom?” Peter asked. This time, Stiles shook his head. He knew werewolves couldn’t carry anything. And he wanted to feel Peter. Wanted to feel Peter’s cum painting his insides as he got off. Wanted to feel everything Peter would give him.

“Thank you for telling me” Peter said. Stiles was left wondering if he had said any of that out loud and blushed at the thought. 

Before Stiles had the chance to ask, to think, he felt the head of Peter’s dick pressing against his entrance. Stiles whined and tried to push back, but Peter held him still, making sure to slide in to Stiles at an almost torturously slow rate. 

Peter gave Stiles a few seconds to adjust to his size, before pulling almost all the way out, then slamming back into him. 

Stiles moaned when Peter his prostate dead on. Peter set a brutal pace after that, fucking him fast and hard. Stiles loved every second of it. A few more harsh thrusts, and Peter buried himself deep in Stiles as he came. 

It was enough to push Stiles over the edge. Stiles came hard, untouched, his dick rubbing against the sheets as Peter continued to rock into him as he came. 

Stiles whined when Peter eventually pulled out of him. He felt so empty, so alone, so - Stiles yelped as he felt something cold and metallic being pushed into him. He blushed when he quickly realized it was one of the butt plugs he kept in the drawer with the lube and handcuffs. Of course Peter had found it. 

“Is that okay sweetheart?” Peter asked, pressing the plug all the way in. Stiles nodded and mumbled a ‘thank you’, too tired to do anything else. 

Stiles let Peter pick him up and move him, so he was lying on the bed, before removing the handcuffs. He expected Peter to join him in the bed, but Stiles began to panic as he heard Peter walking away. He was about to sit up when he heard the sound of his bathroom drawers being opened and closed, before the tap was turned on. 

Stiles let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, before finally letting himself relax. He felt so blissed out after getting fucked like that, and it was strangely comforting to be plugged up, Peter’s cum still inside him. Stiles felt.... claimed, was a good word for it. 

Peter returned with a washcloth and wiped the cum off of Stiles’ stomach. He had to admit it was getting uncomfortable and gross to have it drying there. 

God Peter was taking such good care of him, Stiles thought as Peter finally climbed into bed with him. It was perfect. Stiles couldn’t believe he got this. Got to have this for the rest of his life. 

He let Peter move him again so that they were spooning. Peter was curled up behind him, his front pressed to Stiles’ back. He has one arm wrapped protectively around Stiles’s waist. 

Peter was pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck and all along his shoulders as Stiles started to doze off again. 

“You were perfect for me sweetheart” he heard Peter mumble between kisses. “You are perfect for me” 

Stiles didn’t answer, only continued to drift closer to sleep. Just before Stiles fully lost consciousness, he heard Peter whisper. It sounded suspiciously like “I love you”.


End file.
